


#10: Goodbye Kiss

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Requested from a series of prompts I reblogged on Tumblr! Prompt #10: a goodbye kiss.





	#10: Goodbye Kiss

Every time something bad happens, Cecil thinks of Carlos. He knows Carlos will use science to save the day; that’s what always happens. But Cecil still worries.

He worries for Night Vale, of course. Night Vale is  _his_  city. It’s his  _hometown_. It’s where he grew up, where he made — and subsequently  _lost_ , in some cases — most of the memories he has. It’s where he met Carlos, and Carlos is who he worries for most.

Carlos will say he’s fine. “A scientist is always fine, Cecil.” But who could say if this would be the one time Carlos  _wasn’t_  fine? Sure, Carlos usually got through crises just fine, all things considered. But things could change, and it seemed like each time Night Vale had a new crisis, it was worse than the one before it.

Cecil worried for Carlos’s safety every time he went to work. Science was dangerous. Everything was dangerous in Night Vale, but science was  _especially_  dangerous. Cecil often wondered if it would calm him to understand even the smallest bit of what Carlos did in his lab. Each time he wondered, he would realise that knowing exactly what danger Carlos was putting himself in the path of would probably just make things worse.

Mostly what Cecil worried about was what would happen if he lost Carlos. He’d find himself in his free time at the station going over everything he’d said and done with Carlos over the previous day. Did he tell Carlos he loved him? Did he say it enough? Did he make sure Carlos knew just how much he meant to him? What was the last thing he’d said before Carlos headed off to work?

Cecil supposed that this must be the toughest thing about living in Night Vale: Every time he kissed Carlos before seeing him off, it felt as if he were kissing his husband goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider checking out my [Tumblr](https://sentientviolets.tumblr.com/commissions)!


End file.
